


Bad Pain Day

by Foxtrotbeastbot



Series: Cop and Baker [6]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxtrotbeastbot/pseuds/Foxtrotbeastbot
Summary: Felicity wakes up in pain and Bogo is right beside her to help.





	

The morning sun streamed into the cozy bedroom, bathing the floor and bed with warm light. In that warm bed, Felicity snuggled a little closer to her boyfriend and tried to resist the urge to wake up. It was her day off, and Bogo had spent the night with her, uninterrupted by work or late night emergency calls, a rare occurrence. She deserved a lie in.

A sharp, stabbing pain in her left leg shattered that plan to pieces in two seconds. With a pained gasp and a hiss, Felicity pulled away from Bogo, rolling over and clutching her damaged limb with gritted teeth.  The sudden motion woke Bogo, the bull lifting his head sleepily.

"Hmm? Whut's happened?" He muttered as he pulled himself from sleep. "Felicity? You alright love?" Felicity curled in on herself, still clutching her thigh.

"Just...a bad pain spike." she grunted. "It happens sometimes." Bogo sat up, rubbing her back gently.

"Do you want me to get you some water so you can take your pills?" he asked. A quick nod was all the reply he needed before he left the bed to head for the adjoining bathroom.

When he returned, he found Felicity struggling to sit up, a shaky arm reaching for the orange bottles on her nightstand. Bogo quickly crossed the room and set down the water so he could hand the little vixen the pills. 

"How's it feel?" He asked gently once she had swallowed her meds. The vixen flopped onto her back, panting as she waited for the painkillers to take effect.

"Like Mrs. Gunderson is using my leg as a scratching post." groaned Felicity. Mrs. Gunderson was the lioness who lived next door and had a distinct pride in keeping her claws long and dangerously sharp. Bogo winced in sympathy, petting her ears in an effort to calm her down. He knew the more tense his fox was, the more she would hurt.

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open, Felicity's young daughter Ellie bounding in.

"Good Morning Mommy!" she cried, one giant jump taking her from the door to the bed. In her jump, little Ellie's knee landed square on her mother's left leg. Felicity's eyes flashed wide open and a yell of pain tore from her throat before she could stop it, startling the young gazelle. Her hooves flew to her mouth and she scrambled off the bed, babbling

"I'm sorry mommy! I didn't mean to, honest! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Felicity gave a watery eyed smile, trying to bear through the pain to comfort her little one.

"I-It's okay honey. Mommy's just having a bad pain day."

"I'm sorry!" Sniffled Ellie. "I didn't mean to...." Ellie's eyes started to well up with tears and Bogo rubbed her shoulder kindly. 

"Hey now, it's okay Ellie. We know you didn't mean it. But now you know better, don't you?" Ellie nodded, rubbing a fist over her eyes.

"Uh-huh..."

"Hey, I heard a yell, everything okay?" Danny was at the door of the room, still in his PJ's and swiftly followed by Elise. Within seconds of taking in the scene he had put the pieces together. "Aw Momma, is it your leg? You okay?" 

Felicity gave a short nod, rubbing her thigh with a wince. 

"I'll be fine in a bit sweetheart." she said tightly. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll come make you guys breakfast."

"No Mother." said Elise firmly. "You stay in bed and rest. I will make breakfast. Come Ellie, we will have toast with jelly, yes?" The young bear gently took Ellie by the hoof and led her out. Danny stayed only a moment longer, torn between looking after his siblings and his mother. Bogo nodded to him.

"Go help your sisters Danny, I've got things covered in here."

"Right." Danny sighed in relief. "Thanks Chief."

Bogo smiled after the young rhino. That boy had a good head on his shoulders, despite his age. Bogo couldn't recall being anywhere near as responsible when he was 13. But then again, he'd never had to be in a single parent family with multiple siblings. It was sort of interesting to see how different the family dymanics were with the Brushes.

Breaking from his thoughts, he looked back at Felicity and gently stroked her ears again.

"Painkillers kicking in yet love?"

The vixen shook her head, her jaw clenched tightly. Bogo kissed her forehead gently. 

"You just stay in bed and rest then. Maybe try to get a little sleep if you can." he said gently, tucking the blankets around her. "I'll bring you a little breakfast." Felicity shook her head.

"Just juice..." she groaned. "I can't keep food down when it gets like this."

Bogo nodded, hefting himself from the bed to slip out into the living room. Danny and Ellie were seated at the kitchen table, munching away on toast. Danny kept leaning over to wipe jam from Ellie's cheeks.

"Where's Elise?" Asked Bogo, heading for the fridge. Danny nodded towards the second bedroom. 

"Changing Will. Little guy isn't taking to solids too well."

Felicity had recently been trying to wean the baby otter off his bottles and onto soft foods with little success. He'd been dealing with an upset stomach off and on for almost a week now.

"Maybe he's still too little?"

"Not according to Dr. Hornstrom. He says Giant Otters like Will should have been weaned at his age."

Just then, Elise came out of the bedroom, a snuffling Will over her shoulder.

"He is being fussy this morning." she sighed, setting him in his play pen.

While Bogo poured a cup of Felicity's favorite orange juice, Ellie looked up at him.

"Does Mommy still hurt?" she asked. Bogo gave her a little nod.

"Yeah, she's still hurting.  I think it would be best to let her rest as much as she can today."

"I am not surprised." Elise muttered over her toast. "Mother was very, very busy this week. Between Mayor Canidae with that big catering order, Mr. Big wanting those 4 dozen cupcakes for FruFru's baby shower, Madam Ivory wanting those strudels and that Elephant Herd Reunion buying out all our jumbo muffins and cupcakes, she barely sat down to breathe, let alone rest her leg."

"Man, I can't wait til I'm 15." huffed Danny. "Then I could actually work in the bakery and help so Momma doesn't get this way." Bogo chuckled a little.

"Honestly Danny, I think she'd get this way even if all four of you were of working age. You know how stubborn Felicity is; she'd have the four of you and still be trying to do all of it herself."

"Yeah, Momma's always been like that." Danny agreed. "Even before we got this place. When Jack was helping out, She insisted on doing most of the work so Jack could focus on school and stuff."

"You should marry her." Everyone in the kitchen looked at Ellie. She was the picture of innocence in her light blue dress; Little purple ribbons tied to her newly grown horns, short though they were, her big brown eyes staring up without fear.

"Mrs. Gunderson next door said she used to act like Mommy, but then she married Mr. Gunderson and settled down." Ellie went on. "Maybe if you marry Mommy, she won't have to work as hard." Bogo smiled and reached over to pat her head. Only a child could see something like Marriage so simply. Not that he was complaining mind you. Oh no. In fact, the bull had spent several boring afternoons at the precinct imagining Felicity with a ring on her finger or in a gown and veil. But he was sure Felicity wasn't ready for such a thing just yet.

"Kiddo, not even I could make your mother settle. Now go on and finish your breakfast." she smiled as he headed back to the bedroom. 

Felicity was dozing fitfully, her face strained from the pain in her limb. Bogo quietly set the glass of juice down on the nightstand, kneeling at the bedside. For a while he just knelt there, absently stroking her ears in an effort to make her forget her pain. Eventually Felicity opened her eyes, gazing groggily at her bull.

"Hey handsome..." she mumbled. "How long have I been out?"

"Maybe an hour." shrugged Bogo. "You want to go sit in the living room? A distraction might help you feel better." The vixen nodded, sitting up and hissing at the shock of pain that slammed her leg. Bogo steadied her carefully, slipping an arm under her thighs  and cradling her bridal style.

"Don't worry love, I've got you." Quilt and all, he lifted Felicity from the bed, carrying her out to the living room. Ellie and Danny were reading a picture book quietly on the corner while Elise was pacing the kitchen with Will, patting his back and softly singing an old Russian lullaby. Bogo quickly made Felicity comfortable on the couch, a pillow under the stump of her leg and the quilt tucked up under her chin while her head rested on Bogo's lap.

He flicked on the TV, flipping through channels for something to watch and managed to catch a marathon of Mythbusters reruns, something He and Felicity both enjoyed. Felicity tried hard to focus on the walrus and Racoon duo as they exploded their way through another hour of science, but the stabbing pains in her stump made it difficult. It burned, it itched, it felt like a never ending throb of pain. Instinctively she reached down to rub her shin, to somehow ease the pain, only for her paw to once again hit empty air. She groaned in frustration, punching a couch cushion lightly. Phantom pains were a bitch and a half. She felt Bogo rubbing her back in an effort to help. Bless that bull, he was so sweet to her.

A thin cry echoed from the kitchen, making her lift her head.

"Nonono Will, please, do not cry." Elise murmured gently. "Mother does not feel well, do not cry." But Will cried anyway, squirming in her arms even as his sister gently bounced him. Felicity  felt Bogo shift and move out from under her head, a big pillow taking his place. 

"Here Elise, let me try." he said kindly. The teenager handed the baby over and Felicity watched him place Will against his shoulder, rubbing his back, speaking softly to him and swaying from side to side.

"Come on little guy, what's the matter? Your tummy hurt? It's okay, Uncle Bogo's got you." Will's cries lessened, ever so slightly as the bull kept rubbing his back and talking to him. "I know, I know, it hurts. But you'll get over this. You'll start eating big boy food and you'll get big and strong like a Giant Amazon Otter should. That'd be nice, yeah? There we go, that's a good boy."

Will's shrill crying softened to sniffling whimpers and hiccoughs. Felicity saw the big Water Buffalo gently reposition the otter, lining his stomach up along his forearm and supporting his neck and head with two fingers. His other hoof kept stroking Will's back, patting gently here and there, murmuring to the cub. The sound of a small burp came and Bogo smiled. 

"I knew he had a gas bubble stuck in there! There we go Little buddy, all better?" he lifted Will to look in his eyes. Will giggled and cooed, kicking his little legs in glee.

"Where'd you learn that Chief?" Asked Danny. Bogo shrugged, setting Will into the crook of his arm.

"Clawhauser has a sister." The bull explained. "She brings her cubs into the Precinct almost weekly to visit and she decided one day to give me a lesson in baby care."

From the couch, Felicity couldn't help but smile in amazement. Bogo was normally good with her kids, despite his demeanor with his officers, but this was on a whole new level. This wasn't just the typical "Be nice to kids because you're dating their mother" thing that she so often saw in other males. He was almost acting....like their father. For some reason, the very thought made Felicity's heart skip a beat, pain forgotten for the time being. 

"Martin?" she called gently.

"Yes dear?" 

"I love you."

Bogo paused, then let a goofy sort of smile cross his face.

"I love you too honey. Don't worry about the kids, I'll keep up with them today. You just rest."

Behind his back, Danny and Elise were grinning to each other, pulling out their phones.

_"Next week's allowance says we get a dad by next year." Sent Danny. Elise smirked._

_"The way they're looking at each other? I'd be surprised if Bogo lasts another 6 months before popping the question."_

_"I'll take that bet."_

_"Game on little brother. Game on."_


End file.
